poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Evillina Saul
Evillina Katrina Sue Saul is the secondary antagonist of the 2003 movie The Night B4 Christmas. She is the spoiled daughter of Mr. Saul. She arrogantly tells Elvin and his friends that her father is their boss and recommends that the gang start "moving their rumps". Elvin then comes up to her, telling her she's really smart and her daddy's pearl. But when Elvin asked her what Santa will bring her for Christmas, she simply laughs at the question, calling it a crock, saying she has no time for Christmas since her father buys what she likes. She tells Elvin that when the gang get a hit, she'll get forty new bikes, ride them all once and then throw them away, which happens all year, not just on Christmas Day. She then says when her father tells his singers to dance, she suggests them to jump, and warns them that unless Elvin and his friends "move their rumps", she won't get her bikes. Her warning was so loud it literally blew Elvin away. When Mr. Saul gave the good news that the gang's disc hit the top of the charts in a single day, Evillina was riding on a brand new purple bicycle, but throws it away after passing by Elvin and his friends. Evillna is then seen riding a green bicycle carrying a wagon food for the gang, then throws the bike away after doing so. When Eviilna was riding another purple bicycle, she notices Pup Daddy, Jel-O and Seamus mourning over the cancellation on Christmas via satellite TV in their tour bus. But when she noticed Elvin smiling, she throws away the bicycle to give him and the gang a "big fat reality check". Evillina still doesn't know why the gang is making a fuss about Christmas' cancellation, raising a racket, disturbing the bus. Evillina reminds the gang that Christmas doesn't mean jack, and finished her sentence by saying that Christmas bites, which offended everyone, even Elvin, who now wants to save Christmas. Seamus tells Evillina that her negative attitude is truly sad, then asks her if this is how father raised her. She and Mr. Saul make the gang go on a 90 day tour to entertain audiences. Elvin jumped out the window of the tour bus and ran, but Evillina and Mr. Saul were in pursuit of him. Elvyn and his friends were locked behind bars, but Seamus unlocked the cell while Jel-O threw a plate of meat loaf and waffles into the cell to keep Mr. Saul's dogs in there. After Mr. Saul was locked up, Evillina stowed away on the slay that was carrying Elvin and his friends. She later makes herself known, ordering the gang to fly back to their cells and tries to hijack the slay, But Elvin and his friends were able to tangle her up with her yoyo. When they got to the North Pole, Elvin took Evillina to Santa's workshop, and the moment she went in, her whole attitude changed from bad to good, as well as making a cure for the virus that attacked the North Pole. And in the end, Evillina sets her father free from his cell and gives her father a hug, thus both becoming good. Category:VILLAINS Category:Daughter of a Villain